Rencontre entre cobayes
by Azilia07
Summary: /One-shot/ Comment se serait déroulée la rencontre entre un Sephiroth enfant et un Vincent ayant subi les expériences d'Hojo dans les sous-sols du manoir de Nibelheim ? Cette fic donne ma vision des faits.


Petite idée d'one-shot qui m'est venu en écrivant le chapitre 13 de ma fanfic sur Final Fantasy VII. Comment se serait déroulé la rencontre entre Sephiroth gosse et Vincent ? J'ai donc tenté de donner ma petite vision des faits qui, après tout, aurait pû être possible.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartient, mais est la propriété de Square-Enix. Seule la scène et les paroles sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

La peluche gisait sur le lit aux couvertures froissées, attendant qu'on la saisisse pour jouer avec, pour lui faire oublier sa solitude d'objet inanimé. Mais l'enfant n'était pas intéressé par le jouet. Il ne souhaitait pas se frotter au doux tissu, ni serrer la peluche contre lui pour trouver de l'apaisement. Cette peluche qui semble être à son image, celle de la solitude. Car oui il était seul, seul dans un manoir qui semble receler de multiples pièces cachées et tout autant de secrets. Certes il y avait ces deux hommes, mais leur compagnie ne suffisait pas à lui ôter l'idée qu'il n'est plongé que dans une solitude sans fin. Deux hommes aux personnalités diamétralement opposés. Hojo qui ne le regardait qu'avec un air de fierté effrayant, comme quelqu'un qui observerait le fruit de longues recherches, et ne lui adressait pas un mot de félicitations, pas même quand il réussissait les exercices qu'il lui imposait chaque jour. Et Gast, un homme qui courbait l'échine devant Hojo mais tentait de le protéger, de lui apprendre des choses qu'Hojo auraient estimées inutiles, voir dérisoires. L'enfant appréciait la compagnie de Gast, sa façon de lui procurer de l'émerveillement avec trois fois rien, et jusqu'à sa manière de l'appeler par son prénom. Alors qu'Hojo le prononçait avec une voix haché dépourvu de toute marque de compassion ou de tendresse. Dans sa bouche, Sephiroth devenait un nom qui résonnait douloureusement en lui et qui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sephiroth s'était donc dirigé vers le seul jouet qu'il possédait et que lui avait offert Gast pour un de ses anniversaires. Celui de sa troisième, quatrième ou cinquième année ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, le plus important étant qu'il possédait quelque chose, lui à qui tout avait été retiré. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il n'avait nulle envie de s'amuser, mais plutôt celle de quitter temporairement cette chambre qui était la sienne et de partir pour ainsi dire à « l'aventure ». De fouiller ce manoir, de voir ce qu'il recélait et ce qui pouvait attiser la curiosité d'un enfant du haut de ses six ans. L'enfant rabattit les couvertures sur la peluche, comme un parent recouvrirait un enfant afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid durant son absence.

Poussant timidement la porte, Sephiroth jeta un coup d'œil par l'embrasure avant de se glisser dans le couloir. La froideur du sol remonta le long de ses jambes l'obligeant à exercer quelques pas rapides afin d'occasionner un peu de chaleur dans son corps. L'enfant descendit le long escalier, sa main glissant le long de la rompe au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Il accueillit avec soulagement le contact avec le tapis posé au bas de l'escalier ; même si le contact était rude il provoquait une chaleur bienvenue. Mais où aller maintenant ? Il n'avait pas véritablement d'idée d'endroit à explorer, se contentant de suivre son instinct. Ce qui l'amena à se retrouver devant un escalier tortueux baigné par l'humidité. Un escalier menant au laboratoire d'Hojo, un des lieux qu'il haïssait le plus au monde à l'image de l'homme qui en était le maître.

Pourtant il posa un pied, puis l'autre, sur la première marche. Quelque chose l'attirait dans les tréfonds de son manoir, une curiosité qui repointait le bout de son nez. Il se souvenait à présent des cachotteries d'Hojo qui lui interdisait de regarder certains recoins en les dissimulant à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que pouvait cacher ce scientifique de si intéressant ? La question méritait de trouver une réponse. Lentement il descendit chaque marche en ne veillant à ne pas trébucher. Habituellement il effectuait ce parcours en compagnie de Gast, ou saisi à bras-le-corps par Hojo, descendant les marches avec une vitesse et une violence fulgurante. Mais seul il pouvait prendre en compte le vertige que pouvait exercer cette cage d'escalier tournant sur elle-même. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement mais il réussit tout de même à finir sa descente.

Le plus dur restait à entreprendre : entrer dans le laboratoire et ce, sans éveiller les soupçons d'Hojo en espérant qu'il ne soit pas dans son antre. Sinon les expériences quotidiennes seraient douceur à côté de la punition dont il serait victime. Il avançait d'un pas résolu vers la porte du laboratoire lorsque ses pas stoppèrent à mi-chemin. Ses yeux avaient captés l'embrasure d'une porte mal refermée, une porte qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apercevoir. Cette découverte titilla sa curiosité, l'amenant à glisser sa main dans l'embrasure afin de l'élargir juste assez pour pouvoir passer. Ses yeux eurent du mal à capter quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité qui régnait, une obscurité pesante du fait qu'il n'y avait nulle ouverture hormis la porte. Mais petit à petit, sa vision s'éclaircissait et il arrivait à percevoir les contours des objets qui occupaient la pièce.

Il était difficile de savoir quels étaient ces étranges silhouettes. L'enfant en toucha une du bout du doigt : c'était du bois taillé en un objet vaguement rectangulaire. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de pareil. Un léger mouvement le fit se retourner si vivement qu'il se cogna le talon contre l'objet encore non identifié. Quelque chose se relevait dans un coin avec un mouvement ondoyant, comme un bout de tissu à qui l'on imprimait un mouvement ou balayé par le vent. L'enfant tenta de reculer davantage, prenant cet être inconnu comme un danger. Mais la caisse derrière lui barrait toute possibilité de retraite l'obligeant à demeurer immobile alors que la silhouette grandissait devant lui. Elle semblait emplir toute la pièce, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une exagération de son esprit.

Toujours est-il que la silhouette se tenait devant lui, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Et lui comme l'enfant qu'il était se recroquevillait sur place, levant des yeux timides vers cet inconnu dont il ne voyait rien, pas même le visage. Une voix grave retentit à ses oreilles, grave mais parlant d'un ton bas pareil à un chuchotement.

- Hojo, toi et tes tentatives pour me sortir d'ici ne m'amusent pas. Laisse-moi en paix, et va te trouver une nouvelle victime.

Cet homme connaissait Hojo ? De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur et ce devait être les cas de toutes les personnes qui avaient côtoyés le scientifique. L'homme s'était tu, ne bougeant pas comme vérifiant qu'il était à nouveau seul. Une faible lumière fit s'écarquiller les prunelles de Sephiroth alors que la flamme se reflétait dans ses yeux et éclairait le visage de l'homme. Un homme qui devait avoir un âge proche de la trentaine, mais il était difficile de s'en assurer. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir poussés en désordre, certaines mèches bien plus longues que d'autres. Quant à ses yeux, Sephiroth savait que les siens étaient étranges avec leurs pupilles verts émeraude barrées d'une fente noire mais ceux de l'homme valaient l'étrangeté des siens. D'un rouge sombre, ils le fixaient avec curiosité avant de se teinter d'un voile opaque, comme si toute lumière disparaissait.

L'homme se laissa chuter lourdement sur une des caisses, tenant toujours la bougie dans sa main. Une main qui se révélait être une griffe métallique. Cet homme était-il un monstre, une créature manipulée par Hojo ? Sephiroth en aurait frissonné si l'homme ne paraissait pas si humain. Lui aussi subissait la folie d'Hojo, ils étaient tous deux des cobayes au service de cet homme. L'inconnu releva brièvement la tête en direction de Sephiroth, le dévisageant avec… Oui, de la peur et une tristesse qui ne semblait ne connaître aucune fin.

- Lucrécia, Lucrécia… Tu veux encore me hanter ? Et sous les traits de ton fils ?  
- C'est qui Lucrécia, monsieur ?

L'homme posa son visage sur ses mains en coupe comme s'il cherchait à cacher des pleurs. La bougie avait roulé sur le sol, laissant couler la cire brûlante et n'éclairant que très peu les deux occupants de la pièce. L'enfant s'avança vers l'homme tirant légèrement sur la cape que celui-ci portait. Jamais encore Sephiroth n'avait vu ce genre d'habits. Il ne connaissait que les blouses des scientifiques.

- Qui est Lucrécia monsieur ?  
- La femme que j'aimais… soupira l'homme entre ses mains closes. Laisse-moi maintenant. Il n'y a plus que la solitude qui puisse tenir compagnie à quelqu'un comme moi.

L'enfant obéit docilement, prenant la phrase de l'homme comme un ordre à respecter à la lettre. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il remarqua que l'homme n'avait nullement bougé. Ses cheveux masquaient son visage alors que son dos était voûté comme sous la charge d'un poids incroyable. Quelle douleur pouvait donc réduire un homme à ce point ?

- Dites monsieur, faut pas être triste comme çà. Souriez et vous irez mieux.

Quand l'homme leva la tête l'enfant avait déjà disparu, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le léger filet d'air occasionné par la fermeture de la porte souffla la fine flamme de la bougie. Ses mains retombèrent, flasques, sur ses genoux alors qu'il levait son regard vers le plafond, murmurant pour lui-même.

- Sourire… Cela fait maintenant six ans que j'ai oublié ce que c'était…


End file.
